


(Leo&泉) Farewell, my beautiful mournful serenade

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 有關Lion heart。2016/7/29
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	(Leo&泉) Farewell, my beautiful mournful serenade

「knights，是我的青春啊。」  
十七歲的月永leo站在夕陽中，全身被染成耀眼的橙紅色。

***

回過神來的時候，抬頭已經是漫天的晚霞。夕陽最後的光輝艷麗得過於刺眼，仿佛將地上的一切盡數擁抱在它的溫暖之中。泉儘管瞇起眼，仍然耐心地把眼前所見的景象印在記憶中。這是他第一次，也是最後一次在放學後的天台上看見這樣的情景。  
明天就是他們的畢業禮。  
“這三年的時間過得真快，沒想到我們馬上就要從這間學園畢業了。”  
站在身邊橙色頭髮的人看來也有相似的感悟，少有地收起笑臉認真說道。泉斜眼瞥了leo一眼，假裝沒有看見他的表情。有時這個傻瓜露出認真的表情更讓人擔心。  
“畢業前一天才來發表感慨，是要惋惜逝去的青春之類的嗎？那我可不奉陪了，我又沒有這麼多愁善感，而且這也完全不像你好吧？”  
“說什麼呢，既然是畢業前一天，今晚就讓我們留在這個充滿回憶的地方吧——！這個地方，我有預感會成為靈感的寶庫！”  
“哈？絕對不要，畢業典禮前一天留在校園，還要熬夜，你是要瘋了嗎？”  
“哈哈哈，我可是非常清醒。至少在畢業之前，你還會跟著我來吧，瀨名？”  
Leo又笑了起來，眼睛讓人想起黎明天空的啟明星。泉看著他沉默了一下。  
“算是吧，雖然想說做蠢事的話就不要叫上我……算了，反正畢業前一天，做一次蠢事也無所謂。”  
“哇哈哈哈哈，那就來吧瀨名，跟上我的腳步，這裡是我的世界——”  
“跟上你是要去哪裡啦不要跑那麼快笨蛋殿下！”  
笨蛋殿下大笑著，一路跑出天台的門，像真正的國王驕傲地在自己的城中遊行一樣，張開雙手大步地奔跑，泉嘖了一聲，一邊小聲抱怨著一邊跑在他身後追了過去。走下樓梯，跑在他們曾經無數次走過的走廊通道上，除了他們以外再無別人的校舍中，腳步聲、笑聲和夕陽的餘暉填滿了這條空蕩而漫長的走廊，背對著他跑得飛快的leo的身影越來越小，某些熟悉的往事卻向他襲來。  
泉有點發怔，停下腳步看著前方逐漸離他遠去的背影。

***

對於有才華的人來說，整片天地，整個世界都是他的。  
瀨名泉是個對自己能力十分自負的人，同樣地對於他人擁有的才華，也從來不會吝惜自己的肯定。但是他和世俗所稱呼的天才有根本上的不同，他是腳踏實地的努力型，從零開始一點一點學習偶像的基本功，和那些有幾分才華就得意忘形，或者是放棄努力渾渾噩噩的人完全不一樣。  
但是他身邊的這一個天才實在太過特立獨行，大概天賦和行為異常度總是成正比例，大腦思路驚人地活躍，行為舉止稱得上是難以捉摸，在進入夢之咲學園第一年就成為了因為個性獨特而著名的人物。但即使是天淵之別的天才與凡人也好，他們之間擁有彼此認可和讚賞的才能，因而結成了一種奇妙而堅固的友誼。  
雖然他不確定這能不能稱為友誼，至少他們作為隊友共同站在台上，為同樣的目標努力。現在回想起來，那是他最努力，也是最珍惜的時光之一。  
他不相信什麼約定和承諾，還有什麼永遠不變的事，但也曾經真心相信著他們可以一直這樣下去。  
儘管他不知道這個永遠的定義是多長，也不知道這個永遠根本無法實現。

但是有才華的人總是遠比一般人脆弱，似乎已經是一個讓人惋惜的定理，仿佛上帝給了他一把無堅不摧的利劍，覺得太無趣又卸去他的盾牌。  
自小進入模特界的泉最清楚這個世界的殘酷，尤其是對他這樣過分純粹的人來說，來自外部的一點點冷酷的攻擊，就能輕易讓他倒下。  
假如他自比一絲不掛的國王，戴著王冠，赤裸著身體，跌跌撞撞走在荊棘之路上受盡冷眼嘲笑，那麼泉本應該成為追隨在他身後，為他捧起披風的騎士。  
但是泉一路眼看著他崩潰，最終一蹶不振。這個過程太過痛苦，就像目睹著一座巨大冰山的崛起，然後又看著它以慢鏡頭一樣的速度融化倒塌直到消失。他曾經憤怒過，失望過，然後只能別過頭沉默不語。  
三年級的開始，泉再也沒有在學校見過他的身影。  
棋盤上的棋子失去了王，只剩下騎士黯然站在原地，眼看著自己終結了的青春。然後他拾起王冠破碎的殘骸，挺起背，舉起手中的劍。

***

距離leo的離開已經很久了，有兩個月還是三個月，泉已經不想去回憶。在他的帶領下，Knights的活動仍在繼續，失去了國王的騎士儘管搖搖欲墜，出人意料地仍然沒有四分五裂。  
表演結束，又是一陣意料之中的熱烈掌聲，他隨著其他人一起鞠躬謝幕，臉上的笑容在彎下腰的一瞬間隨即消失。  
從帷幕降下的那一刻開始，舞台上的一切就與他無關。他隨著隊友們回到休息室，面無表情地脫下演出服裝，換回制服。嵐向他說了幾句話，他心不在焉地一邊解下衣服上的紐扣，一邊隨口應道。其他人離開的時候，他連眼皮也沒有抬起。  
直到休息室裡只留下他一個人。在他坐著一動不動很久，終於站起來準備離開的時候，門外傳來了路過學生的談論聲。  
……  
雖然月永已經不在很久，剛才knights的表演還滿厲害的嘛。  
不過以後不知道會怎樣呢。  
……  
泉打開門的動作停住了。等到門外腳步聲遠離得再也聽不到，他才離開了空無一人的休息室。走在路上，打開iPod，手幾乎是自動地就按到leo的那首歌，動作自然得讓他自己都怔住了。  
深呼吸一下，他戴上另一隻耳機，隔絕一切喧囂。  
這個世界到處都是令人討厭的事，就連回憶也不是百分百都是美好的事，讓人幾乎無處容身，無處可逃。  
但是他必須忍耐，還有應該要做的事在等著他。

「Leo」在他面前肆意地大笑著，眼神空洞，仿佛只是一個持續發出聲音的機械，又或是幻影。幻影粉碎了，碎片散落在地上，又重新組成了一個熟悉的身影。  
新的「月永leo」在他眼前爽朗地笑著，迎著他走來。  
“瀨名！我回來啦！”  
泉顫抖著退後一步。  
“怎麼可能，你早就已經壞掉了，現在的你……只不過是個假貨而已。”  
隨著他的話音落下，幻影再一次消失，這次散落得連碎片也不剩下，連同他所愛的美好的過去一起，乾淨利落不留半點痕跡。

***

從傍晚直到月上中天，他們聊了很久，談論著關於kngiths、畢業和其他各種回憶中瑣碎的事，默契地避開關於過去某個時期的話題。正在聊天的時候，某個笨蛋突然喊著靈感來了，站起來在天台上自顧自地轉起圈，像跳著單人華爾茲一樣，腳邊是筆和散落一地寫滿和沒寫滿的琴譜，泉見怪不怪地把它們收拾好。  
“還記得我們第一次表演嗎，瀨名？那時你唱歌還是一般般，舞步也不怎麼樣，慌張的樣子真是滑稽，我到現在還記得很清楚，哈哈哈——”  
“真是超煩的，那次你不也是一樣，連歌詞也差點唱錯？”  
“對啊，當年的我不像現在閱歷豐富，但是那種毫無畏懼勇往直前的氣勢，簡直就是青春獨有的啊！啊啊，一說到青春，靈感就像火山爆發一樣！”  
“是啊，青春。”  
泉轉過頭看了他一眼。  
“……knights不只是你的青春，也是我的青春啊。”  
“啊？瀨名你剛才說什麼？”  
“沒事，自言自語，你繼續寫吧。”  
“不用說，旋律會自然地在我的筆下流淌出來的，哇哈哈哈……我有預感這首要成為名曲！”  
他還在大笑著，半趴在地上寫著譜，從他的表情上看世界上大概沒有人比他更快樂了，這個被繆斯女神所眷顧的快樂的傻瓜，無憂無慮地沉浸在獨自的世界中。泉斜眼看著他這副樣子，不知不覺一抹笑意也浮現在他眼裡，順手遞過去一張白紙。  
“這次又要寫什麼歌？”  
“畢業的歌怎麼樣？”  
“啊……太悲傷的歌就算了，絕對不適合畢業對吧？”  
“那就寫一首喜慶的歌曲吧，慶祝我們從夢之咲學園畢業邁向光輝的未來！哇哈哈——”  
歡樂的歌也好，憤怒的歌也好，抒情的歌也好，只要他還在發揮著靈感寫下屬於自己的旋律，這樣就足夠了。這就是他獨自的世界，一首只有他能寫出的無名歌。  
一切都在變化，一切都沒有變，他們總要不斷前進，但是偶爾回首，有些事總是和最初一樣沒有變過。  
不只是美好的才是青春。  
“能和你們一起過這三年實在太好了，這三年，我沒有任何可以後悔的。”  
能夠與他的世界產生交集，站在眩目的燈光下，唱著他所譜寫的美妙旋律，是泉人生中為數不多的美好時光之一。他承認自己不是個擅於表達內心情感的人，這句用盡勇氣傾吐出來的真心話，照舊像自言自語一樣，聲音小得只有自己聽見。身旁的leo還在埋頭疾筆，泉瞥了他一眼，猜想他大概沒有聽見，於是放心繼續看著東方的天空等待日出。  
過了很久很久，他聽見了同樣細不可聞、仿佛自言自語的回答。  
“我也是啊，瀨名。”

第二天，徹夜未眠的泉和leo都是眼睛發紅，讓knights其餘三人都嚇了一跳。焦急的嵐急急忙忙把他們拉到一邊補妝，司少有地生了氣，責怪他們畢業前一天還留在校園整晚，說著卻哭了出來。凛月打了個哈欠，第一個伸出手摸了摸司的頭以示安慰。  
於是畢業冊裡所載的knights的合照上，眼睛通紅的又多了一個人。  
泉猜想他大概比在場的任何一個人都笑得從容自在。又不是生離死別，他也不是多愁善感的人，就先把感傷和眼淚藏起來，將笑容留給這樣的場合吧。  
他抬起頭，深呼吸一口氣看向天空。  
又是新的一年春天。  
這是個天色湛藍的晴天。和三年前入學的時候相比，這裡的一切景色幾乎沒有變過，校園裡的樹木從春到冬兀自茂盛到凋謝，沉默地見證著一切曾經發生在這裡的事。學院裡的畢業生從校門裡成群地走出，說話和歡笑聲響遍了四周。  
每個人都有著各自的故事。他，她，和他們，喜與悲，笑或哭，譜寫著自己獨一無二的，平凡又精彩的戲劇。  
而這不過是泉的故事，leo的故事，以及他們共同的故事。

***

若干年後，因為工作關係，他開始嘗試彈吉他，本來只是為了拍攝彈奏吉他的寫真才有了接觸，後來泉莫名地對這件樂器產生了興趣，便讓經紀人幫忙買了一個，難得有休息的日子裡便拿出來練習。  
等到他總算能勉強彈奏一首歌的時候，已經過了幾個月的時間。彈得好了的話，說不定那時的歌還能邊彈邊唱，儘管曾經說他唱歌難聽的人已經不在身邊，被時代拋在後面的款式老舊的ipod仍然在身邊，被加進去的某些歌到現在還沒有被刪除，偶爾播放到的時候他會發愣一會，然後跳過下一首。  
電視上的音樂節目在播放某個歌手的新歌，泉依稀記得這首歌是出自他的手。這個音樂節目上一般只會播放經典名曲，有時也會出現流行的人氣歌曲，最近也時常出現那個人寫的歌，作品偶爾還會登上銷量排行榜前十，似乎是作為創作人已經相當有名。在電視上聽他的歌，似乎已經成為了現在泉和他之間僅有的聯繫。  
泉抬起眼睛看向電視熒幕上不知名的歌手，嘗試著跟著歌曲撥弄幾下琴弦，沒等他的彈奏跟上旋律，一曲已經完畢，節目尾聲響起的是經典的畢業歌曲。

「在路上相遇時  
我什麼也說不出來  
只因為他仍然是  
畢業照中的那個模樣」

又到了每年的這個時候嗎。  
他像所有還沒有真正老去的人一樣，模仿著年長者的滄桑，語氣老練地感慨並不那麼遠的畢業。

「希望你不要忘記   
那時的生存態度  
你就是我的   
整個青春」

青春。他咀嚼著這兩個字，撥弄琴弦的動作不知不覺停下了。  
空置教室中的陽光和灰塵，喝完的空礦泉水瓶，凌亂的琴譜和流動的旋律，已經回不來的這一切，不論何時回想起來仍然鮮明得像在昨日。  
他看見還穿著高中制服、面容青澀的自己，和Leo，還有過去的隊友們，在台上台下，揮灑著汗水和熱情，閃耀著光輝，感受著喜悅和疼痛的日子。他曾經無比珍惜和深愛的這些，在記憶中永久地靜止在最美好的時光，隨著年月遠去漸漸蒙上灰塵。  
一切都是真實地存在過的，他那殘缺的，燃燒到最後一刻的無悔的青春。  
買了不久的吉他仍然很新，音色沉穩悅耳，現在緊緊地被他抱在懷裡，被遲來的淚水潤濕了琴弦。

***

「knights不只是你的青春，也是我的青春啊。」  
十八歲的瀨名泉走在沙灘上，身後的腳印被海浪沖刷，只剩下殘缺模糊的痕跡。

End


End file.
